Hikari Froúrio
"Who am I? Oh, I am the Little Failure. What, you look as if I said something strange. Yes that is my nick name, and no I did not come up with it. People called me that in the past and well, it just stayed. Introduction Hikari Froúrio, also known as the Little Failure is a former marine who works for the York Mercenary Group. He is the current leader of Failure Company, which was named after him, and is the husband of Kurayami. Hikari is an expert marksman and a brilliant scientist. He is known for using his tactical genius to overcome enemies rather than brute force and is a master chess player. Appearance Hikari wears his black jacket with a white shirt and red tie. All of his clothing however are made of cotton fabrick and spider cow silk, which makes them resistant to puncture attacks. He has black hair and black eyes, and is some times called a double black, which he has no idea what that even means. Personality Hikari is calm most of the time that stays true even when he is under fire. He tries to keep a level head in all situations and think things through logically. Hikari also has a very good memory. If he sees something out of place he will take not of it and can recall it at any time. This skill has saved him and his team mates on multiple occasions. Hikari however has one major weakness in his personality. Hikari cannot take embarrassment. When he is embarrassed his protective cool calm and collective shell shatters. It also jumbles up his thinking process. This includes in battle, which has nearly cost Hikari his life multiple times curtsy of his now wife Kurayami. Even with him being embarrassed it does not take too long for him to come back to his senses, but for a short while he is as vulnerable as a slobbering baby. Hikari second weakness is his family. Hikari has not seen them in quite some time and does not really know how to feel about them. When he was younger he blamed them for his problems, but now that he is older he sees it is not true. For a while he was in a self-loathing state, but in recent years he has gotten over it. Still meeting them is acquired and can easily bring up embarrassment. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hikari is far from being called a swordsman. In fact he does not even carry a blade on him. He does however understand swordsmanship and knows how to fight with a sword. In his youth he trained with it regularly and during that time he drilled himself with the basics. If Hikari put a sword in his hand he could defend against even some of the more skilled swordsman. However when it comes to attacking Hikari falls off. Marksmanship Marksman ship is where Hikari starts to shine. His skill with a gun far outshines his abilities with a sword. In under a minute Hikari can disassemble a gun and then put it back together again. He can hit a target at 500 yards with pin point accuracy. During his time in the marines and as a mercenary Hikari has polished his skills as a sniper. He can tell the direction and flow of the wind by dust flying in the air and can pinpoint targets in the dark of night. Using a York Rifle Hikari can reload in less than a second and fire back at the enemy once again. He is the person who not only created the gun, but also wrote the instruction manual on how to use it effective in battle and taking advantage of the magazine clips. Hand to Hand Combat Hikari was trained how to fight as a boy and as a marine. He knows how to throw a punch, but he prefers to grapple with his opponent. Hikari likes to unarm his opponents with quick strikes and immobilize them with toss grapples that toss his opponent to the ground. Hikari even has a move to make his opponent fall onto their own knife. His greatest skill is his disarming move were he pulls his enemy gun out their hand and take it apart faster than they can react. Physical Strength Hikari is about twice as strong as your average marine soldier. Agility Hikari is as quick on his feet as a cat. He is agile and can move in any direction on a dime. At full speed he can run up to 30 miles per hour. Endurance Average Weapons York Sub Mark II . Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Learned Busoshoku Haki from Kurayami after the two of them were married. He is still a novice in using it. Relationships Crew Family Hikari has not seen his family in over 15 years. For a time he worked in the marines so they knew of him until about five years ago when he quit and disappeared. After that he broke all ties and communication for a while. Allies/ Friends Enemies Strong Hatred for World Nobles Other History Hikari Froúrio, or known as The Little Failure, is a young man born into the esteem Frourio family. As a child Hikari looked up to both his older sister and brother Shinan and Itenka. He saw how both of them were strong fighters and desired to reach that level himself when he was older. Despite how hard Hikari trained he was an average soldier, but he was a brilliant scientist. Hikari had a mind for innovation and thinking outside the box, however he never focused on these talents as he wanted to become strong and reach the level of strength his two siblings had. At the age of 15 Hikari left home and joined the marines. At the time his younger sister Kinan was only five years of age. In the marines Hikari trained and worked hard. However no matter how hard he trained or fought he could not reach the level of his two siblings. The young man was constantly reminded of this by his obnoxious crew mates, who were Shinan fans at the time, and even by his drill instructor. For five years Hikari worked as a marine and for five years he felt the pressure of not living up to expectations. He failed in capturing several pirates, and lost several important figures in escort missions, though the pirates in these missions were high class hikari still blamed himself for being weak. After only ten years in the marines Hikari resigned and left. During that time he did not return home as he was too focus on work. He had not seen his sister since she was five. Feeling down in the dumps about the whole thing Hikari felt as if he could not face his family. Instead of going home Hikari got on a random ship and sailed off into the Southern Blues. Category:Marksman Category:Scientist Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Mercenary Category:Former Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Froúrio Family Category:Redway Mercenaries